Pensées et réalité
by Altabatha
Summary: Byakuya pensait à Ichigo et ce dernier à Byakuya mais leurs pensées vont-elles rejoindre la réalité?


Bonjour tout le monde!

Je sais, vous attendez avec impatience la suite de "Ah l'amour" et de "Je t'aime plus que tout" mais j'ai un peu de mal à écrire la suite, alors j'essaye de retrouver l'inspiration autrement mais c'est promis, vous aurez la suite.

Cette petite histoire, j'aurais pu l'intégrer à "Ah l'amour" mais je préfère en faire une petite histoire à part. Les perso seront peut-être un peu OOC pour certains mais tant pis.

Bien sûr, les persos appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Byakuya était dans ses appartements de la 6ème division. Il n'avait pas voulu rentrer au manoir ce soir. En effet, sa sœur avait invité ses amis pour faire la fête et lui voulait réfléchir, au calme. Il se trouvait dans le petit jardin qu'avait fait aménager son grand-père et regardait les carpes dans la petite mare à la pâle lumière de la lune. La soirée commençait à être fraîche en cette fin d'été mais il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, totalement absorbé par ses pensées…

La première fois où je t'ai vu, j'ai été surpris par ta ressemblance avec lui. Tes mouvements, ta façon de parler, ton attitude pour prendre la défense de Rukia. J'ai été surpris mais je n'ai rien laissé paraître, comme d'habitude.

Et que dire de ton attitude de défi lors de nos combats, de cette confiance que tu as de te battre pour protéger ceux que tu aimes et cela même si tu dois enfreindre les règles. Tu suis ce que te dicte ton cœur et je t'admire tellement pour ça.

Aujourd'hui, tu hantes mes jours et mes nuits, je ne pense qu'à toi, comme je ne pensais qu'à lui à une époque. Mais une femme est entrée dans sa vie et une autre dans la mienne. Et après elle, je pensais ne plus être capable d'aimer comme je l'avais aimée, elle et comme je l'avais aimé, lui. Mais tu es arrivé dans nos vies et ça a tout changé. Tu as bouleversé mes certitudes, mes habitudes…

Longtemps, j'ai essayé de lutter contre ce que je ressentais mais maintenant, je sais que c'est impossible.

J'ai tenté de me convaincre que tu m'agaçais à m'appeler par mon prénom au lieu de mon titre de capitaine, que c'était insupportable de te voir débarquer au manoir sans crier gare et énervant que tu te promènes là-bas avec juste une serviette autour de la taille pour passer de ta salle de bain à ta chambre mais la vérité, c'est que j'aime tout ça parce que ça fait partie de toi…que c'est toi.

Il faut que je trouve le courage de te dire mes sentiments pour toi, même si je dois affronter ton refus, ton dégoût ou ton indifférence. Je ne peux plus garder tout ça pour moi, je me sens un peu plus seul chaque jour qui passe sans toi. Je voudrais tant te prendre dans mes bras, t'aimer au grand jour et que tu apprennes à me connaître, que tu saches qui je suis réellement…

Chaque nuit, je rêve de ce moment, je rêve que je t'avoue mes sentiments et que tu les partages. Je rêve de ce que pourrait être notre première nuit d'amour et parfois j'en arrive à sentir ton odeur, à ressentir comme l'effleurement de tes doigts sur mon corps comme une brûlante caresse…mais à mon réveil, mon lit comme mon corps restent inexorablement froids.

Demain, j'essaierais de tout t'avouer…

Ichigo était au manoir Kuchiki avec Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumitchika, Shuhei et Kira. Ils avaient fait une petite fête en l'honneur de la nouvelle victoire du jeune homme, qui avait encore une fois aidé la Soul Society mais Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Alors il s'était retiré discrètement, lorsque ses amis ne faisaient plus attention à lui et ses pas l'avaient menés jusqu'au jardin. Il s'était assis sous un arbre et il regarda la lune, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Je me souviens de notre première rencontre… De ton attitude froide et hautaine mais aussi de ce port de tête altier qui te rend si beau. Ton regard m'a fasciné et chaque fois que l'on se voit, je ne peux me détacher de ce regard, mais j'essaye de ne pas trop m'y attacher, de peur de m'y noyer. Parfois j'aimerais te faire sortir de tes gonds pour que tu abandonnes ce masque que tu portes, voir ce qui se cache derrière…mais rien n'y fait, j'ai beau t'appeler par ton prénom, hurler dans le manoir quand j'arrive ou bien me promener dans une tenue indécente, tu gardes ton calme légendaire. Mon cœur ne cesse de battre pour toi et j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine à chaque fois que je te vois, qu'il bat si fort que tu pourrais l'entendre.

Alors je prends le partie de faire l'idiot quand tu es là, de peur de ne plus savoir quoi dire ou de bafouiller à cause du trouble que tu causes chez moi.

J'aimerais avoir ton élégance, ta maîtrise de toi, ton assurance et ta dignité, moi qui fonce toujours tête baissée, sans vraiment réfléchir.

Je rêve souvent de toi, que tu n'es pas indifférent contrairement à ce que croient certains. Je rêve aussi que nous passons du temps ensembles et que nous apprenons à nous connaître au-delà des apparences. J'aimerais tant que se ne soit pas qu'un rêve ou alors qu'il devienne réalité. Si seulement j'arrivais à te voir sans qu'il y ait Rukia ou Renji… alors peut-être que je trouverais le courage de te demander de passer du temps avec moi. Certains jours, je me dis qu'il est impossible que tu ais envie de faire ça mais je veux croire à un possible amour entre nous ou du moins à une véritable amitié.

Byakuya finit par sortir de ses pensées et remarqua qu'il commençait à avoir un peu froid. Il rentra et vit que ses serviteurs n'avaient pas mis de couverture chaude. Il décida donc de rentrer au manoir. Il décida de passer par une des portes latérales du domaine afin de ne croiser personne des amis de sa sœur. Il traversa le jardin quand il vit que quelqu'un était adossé à un arbre. Il allait partir d'un mouvement de shunpo quand il reconnu le reiatsu. Il s'agissait de celui d'Ichigo. Il s'approcha doucement et vit qu'il dormait. Il s'approcha encore et vit qu'il semblait avoir froid. Dans un premier temps, il voulut le réveiller, puis se demanda s'il devait l'emmener au manoir mais il eut peur qu'il ne se réveille. Comment lui expliquerait-il qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras sans qu'il lui prête de mauvaises intentions ? Il décida alors d'aller chercher une couverture et de la mettre sur lui. Lorsqu'il revint, il plaça la couverture sur le jeune homme qui s'enroula avec et soupira d'aise. Cela amena un sourire au noble qui partit vers le manoir pour se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se réveilla avec le soleil. Il se rendit compte de la présence de la douce couverture qui le recouvrait. Il fut un peu surpris et se demanda si l'un de ses amis l'aurait vu partir hier soir et lui aurait mis cette couverture mais il en doutait. Si un de ses amis l'avait trouvé endormi, il l'aurait sans doute réveillé, sauf peut-être Rukia mais il était persuadé que cette dernière avait dû finir la soirée avec Renji. Et aucun des serviteurs n'avaient pu faire ça, ou alors ils lui auraient mis une couverture quelconque et pas cette superbe couverture qui semblait être faite avec du cachemire, au vu de sa douceur.

Il décida qu'il poserait la question mais il se demandait s'il trouverait la réponse à cette question. Il retourna vers la maison pour prendre le petit déjeuner et vit Byakuya assis sur la terrasse, tenant une tasse de thé.

-Bonjour Byakuya… Je croyais que tu dormais à ta division hier ?

-Bonjour… Je devais mais je n'avais pas de couverture chaude, alors je suis rentré.

-Tu pourras peut-être me dire à qui est cette couverture ? Je voudrais remercier la personne qui m'a permis de dormir si bien sans prendre froid.

-C'est…en fait, c'est moi.

-Toi ? Je… Merci Byakuya.

Le jeune homme, troublé par cette révélation commença à partir, mais il se retourna et demanda

-Je peux t'inviter à déjeuner pour te remercier ?

A ce moment, ce fut le noble qui se trouva complètement troublé et il réussit difficilement à garder son calme pour répondre.

-Si cela peut te faire plaisir. Je te retrouve ici même.

La matinée passait beaucoup trop lentement au goût du brun comme pour le roux. Chacun pensait à l'autre et espérait que le déjeuner qui s'annonçait serait l'occasion de se déclarer ou tout du moins de voir si l'espoir qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose existait.

Ichigo arriva au manoir haletant.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta le noble

-Non, il a juste fallu que je sème certaines personnes un peu collantes. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on soit importuné.

Le noble fronça un peu les sourcils, ce que remarqua le roux qui ajouta.

-En fait, il y a longtemps que je souhaitais qu'on puisse déjeuner tous les deux, pour se connaître un peu mieux, alors pas question d'être dérangé par ta sœur, Renji ou qui que se soit.

Et tandis qu'il disait ces mots, il prit une légère couleur coquelicot. Le noble faillit se jeter sur lui, mais il ne put le faire, un domestique arrivant.

-Excusez-moi Kuchiki-sama, votre sœur désire vous voir.

-Dites lui que je viens de partir. Est-elle avec mon fukutaicho ?

-Oui, Kuchiki-sama.

Alors dites à ce dernier que je serais absent cet après-midi et qu'il devra faire l'entrainement de la division et remplir le dossier sur notre dernière mission, pour la 1ère division avant ce soir.

Le serviteur allait partir quand Byakuya ajouta

-Et précisez-lui que si ce n'est pas fait, il sera de corvée pour les 3 mois à venir.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ichigo et lui demanda

-Nous allons déjeuner ? Je connais un endroit où nous serons tranquilles. Nous allons passer par la porte latérale pour ne pas croiser ma sœur et Renji.

-Je te suis.

Le déjeuner fut très agréable pour chacun, ils passèrent un très bon moment, se découvrant sous un nouveau jour, même si le début avait été un peu tendu, chacun se sachant pas trop quoi dire. Ils prirent ensuite la direction du parc du Sereitei, où ils marchèrent au milieu des arbres commençant à prendre des couleurs d'automne.

-Pourquoi as-tu pris ton après-midi, ça ne te ressemble guère…

-L'envie de passer un moment avec toi… En fait, ça fait longtemps que je souhaitais te dire quelque chose…

Le noble s'arrêta et se tourna vers le roux et le regarda dans les yeux pour lui dire

-Je ne sais pas si mes sentiments seront partagés mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, Ichigo. Je… Je t'aime et voudrais que tu partages ma vie.

Le noble ne put continuer sa phrase, Ichigo s'étant emparé de ses lèvres en un baiser hésitant au début, passionné ensuite. Byakuya y répondit avec tout l'amour dont il était capable et c'est le cœur battant qu'ils rentrèrent au manoir où ils passèrent leur première nuit d'amour.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire.

A bientôt


End file.
